My Own Shinigami Cup Episodes
by FlamingSerpent
Summary: Here are some random Shinigami Cup episodes written by me. I think they could be classified as drabbles, but be prepared for randomness and silliness. I am not sure how much I shall write, but I hope I write at least a few. Reviews are loved, as usual.
1. Byakuya's Secrets

Ichigo strolled through the Kuchiki manor with Rukia following close after. They were going to pay a little visit to Byakuya, though they weren't sure if he would even appreciate it. Anyways, they were in Soul Society during leisure time and not during some sort of crazy crisis, so they decided that they should just go an visit Byakuya.

Ichigo and Rukia stopped outside the door to Byakuya's office. Ichigo leaned down and picked up something white that was on the ground. It was a rolled up, half-crumpled sheet of paper. Opening it up, with Rukia peeking over Ichigo's arm, Ichigo burst out laughing.

"Hey, Rukia!" he said. "Did you draw this for Byakuya?!" There was a _really_ badly-drawn picture of bunnies hopping through a field of messy, quickly-sketched grass and flowers.

"No!" Rukia replied. "I do love the bunnies though! And you shouldn't make fun of that picture."

"Because it's yours."

"It's not mine! Honest!" Rukia yelled. Then, she covered her mouth as her brother opened the door. "Sorry, nii-sama!" she apologized with a quick, little bow.

Byakuya snatched the piece of paper from Ichigo and then retreated back into his room, slamming the door shut.

Rukia and Ichigo exchanged quick glances. _Was...was that Byakuya's drawing…? _Ichigo wondered in shock.

Rukia, on the other hand, wondered,_ Nii-sama likes bunnies?! _

**A/N**: Okay, this is basically my own version of Shinigami Cup. I guess some people might call them random drabbles. Anyways, I love the Shinigami Cups, even if they're so short! I always look forward to them, so I decided that I might just write my own Shinigami Cups. I am not sure how many I will write. It just depends on ideas I get, and if I can think of anything good. Reviews are loved!


	2. Hanatarou has CANDY!

Yachiru giggled, pointing in random directions while on Kenpachi's shoulder. She claimed that she wasn't lost, but it was obvious that she was. Kenpachi didn't seem too annoyed though.

"Look!" Yachiru squealed as she hopped off Kenpachi's shoulder. "Look, Ken-chan, look!" Yachiru pointed at Hanatarou, who was strolling down one of the streets of Seireitei.

"Wha-what?!" Hanatarou noticed a little girl with pink hair running towards him. As soon as he realized that it was Yachiru, he fell over in his clumsiness and fright. In his hand were three brightly-colored balls. One was red, one was violet, and one was orange.

"Candy! Candy! Candy!" Yachiru shouted in sheer glee. "Caaaaandyyyyy!" She giggled, and snatched the three candies from Hanatarou, popping all three into her mouth.

"Wha-wait!" Hanatarou stuttered, waving his arms.

"Mmm…" Yachiru licked her lips. "They taste like cherry-flavored gumdrops!"

"B-but…" Hanatarou looked down at his feet with a sigh. He knew what was coming. Suddenly, Yachiru crumpled down into a heap upon the ground. "Th-those…those were not candies! Those were…were… sleeping pills…" Yachiru was completely silent while in slumber. She didn't make a sound, not even a snore. Even her body was completely motionless.

_Uh-oh, _Hanatarou thought with a gulp as Kenpachi approached him. The Captain of the eleventh squad's bells on his hair tinkled softly with each step.

"This is the quietest she's ever been," Kenpachi said as he stared down at Yachiru with a peering eye.


	3. Hair Gel

"Ugh…" Renji muttered under his breath. "Today I'm having a major bad hair day… gah! What's wrong with my hair, damn it?!" Renji's hair was tied up in his high ponytail, as usual. But…his bright red hair was seriously lacking its normal spikiness. He was definitely really annoyed with his hair. The hair in the ponytail was limp and lifeless.

Kira walked by Renji, and then backtracked. "Renji…?" Kira said. "What happened to your hair?!"

"What?!" Renji yelled in exasperation. "Does _everyone_ have to notice my hair today?!"

"I'm not the first who noticed?" Kira asked.

"Of course not!" Renij replied. "Let's see: When I woke up and walked into Captain Kuchiki's office, he made a comment on my hair and why I didn't put effort into it this morning. And then, when I walked out of the building, other squad members were obviously laughing at my non-spiky hair! _And_, Captain –"

"Okay, okay! I get it," Kira said, waving his arm dismissively. "You're having a bad hair day! And a lot of people are noticing. Hm…" Kira paused thoughtfully, thinking.

"What? You got any ideas?" Renji questioned impatiently.

Kira suggested quietly, "I _do_ have one, in fact… Captain Kenpachi has really spiky hair… and it stays up in perfect spikes constantly. Even when he fights and moves, his hair is stiff in their spikes…"

"Oh, thanks, Kira!" Renji said as he perked up. "I can just ask Kenpachi-taichou for some help!" Renji waved a hasty good-bye as he ran off to look for the Eleventh Squad's strong and spiky-haired Captain.

An hour later, Abarai Renji and Kenpachi Zaraki were sitting in the Eleventh Squad's building. Captain Kenpachi was doing Renji's hair, which was already in its ponytail. All Kenpachi had to do was use a clear-colored gel squeezed from a massive dispenser-tube, and spike Renji's ponytail.

"Thanks, Kenpachi-taichou!" Renji said gratefully. "I don't know how I could survive the rest of the day without this gel to fix my hair…"

"Don't mention it," Zaraki replied. "My hair is occasionally hard to get spiked up. I spend hours everyday just trying to get my hair to look perfect. Trust me though; spiking hair is easier than getting bells onto it."

Renji nodded and waited patiently as his ponytail was fixed into perfect spikes.

"Done!" Kenpachi announced as he stood up with a proud grin. "You can have a tube of this gel if you want. It's got great hold, and adds shine too. You can't get this gel anywhere else; I had it custom-ordered."

"Really?! Thanks!" Renji said excitedly.

"You can grab one over there," Kenpachi said as he pointed to a tall closet towards his left.

Renji nodded, and leaped over to the closet door, swinging it open. "Whoa!" Renji breathed. There were lots of shelves from the ceiling all the way to the floor of the closet, and on all the shelves were rows and rows of identical bottles of hair gel.


	4. Fun Quizzes Part I

**A/N:** "Fun Quizzes" will have a few parts! I'm not sure how many parts I'm going to write, but I'll write at least two. So, I hope you enjoy Part I! :D Read and review, please!

* * *

The Shinigami Women's Association was about to finish up one of their meetings. Standing behind a wooden podium was Nanao, and beside her, on a tall stool, was Yachiru. Nanao asked everyone in front of her, "So, are we all clear on the mission?"

Everyone nodded and murmured, "Yes… Yes!"

Yachiru squealed eagerlu, "Oh-kay then! Yay! You all know what to do!" Then, some people started leaving the meeting, a few clustered into groups, and others exiting alone. A handful of shinigami women were staying in the meeting room, discussing who-knows-what. Yachiru's eyes sparkled mischievously, and Nanao let out a heaving sigh.

* * *

Matsumoto Rangiku and Hinamori Momo chattered in hushed excitement together as they strolled side-by-side. Matsumoto was handing a piece of white paper, with a lot of writing on it. Its format resembled a test of some sort, like multiple-choice. In Hinamori's petite fingers was a writing brush, and a little bottle of ink.

Matsumoto and Hinamori soon came upon the Tenth Squad's building, and they both entered hastily. Matsumoto winked at Hinamori slyly.

Hinamori waved happily when she saw Hitsugaya at his desk. "Hi, Shiro-chan!" she called.

A vein throbbed in Hitsugaya's forehead as he scolded, "It's Hitsugaya-taichou to you!" He put down the paperwork that he was holding with a sigh.

Hinamori giggled anyways, ignoring Hitsugaya. "Here!" she shoved the bottle of ink and the paint brush into Hitsugaya's hands.

"What?!" he exclaimed. But, before he got an answer, Matsumoto gave him the piece of paper, too.

"Good morning, Taichou!" Matsumoto greeted. "Here's a quiz to start your day!"

"A…quiz?" Hitsugaya cocked his eyebrow questioningly.

"Sort of like a personality quiz, I suppose…" Hinamori explained. "Well, actually, it's just for fun! The quiz is called 'What Sort of Anime Character Are You?' Please take it!"

"Uh…" Hitsugaya looked down at the paper in his hand. There were only a few questions… _It shouldn't hurt to take it…_he thought to himself. Then, he looked back up. Matsumoto and Momo were both staring at him expectantly.

"Please take the quiz!" Hinamori and Matsumoto chimed in unison.

"Okay, okay…" Hitsugaya agreed reluctantly. "But I really don't need the brush… do I?"

"Circle the answers to the questions, with the brush!" Rangiku clarified. "Then at the end of the quiz, there are some instructions that you're supposed to follow, and then you can see your results!"

Hitsugaya nodded, and then set to work on the quiz. He dipped the brush into the ink bottle, and then read each question, circling either "A," "B," "C," or "D" in turn.

A few minutes later, the Tenth Squad could be heard screaming, "_WHAT?!_ I am the…_what?!_" He looked down at the quiz in disbelief.

Rangiku snatched back the quiz page, and handed it to Momo. Momo read out loud the results, "If you were an anime character, you would be the mascot! The sort of character you would be is the cute, childish character that everyone loves to treat. You would receive a lot of fan mail with candy and stuffed animals attached."

Hitsugaya fumed, "I know! I know! I read the thing! That quiz is so_ messed up_!"

"Hehe! So, Hitsugaya-taichou is the mascot of an anime, eh?" Matsumoto said as she giggled. Before Hitsugaya could yell again, Matsumoto and Hinamori ran off, and then were nowhere to be seen. The first 'messed-up' quiz was successfully given! And now, Matsumoto and Hinamori had the results…and they were going to make lots, and lots, of copies of it. Soon, all of Seireitei would know about Hitsugaya's quiz results!


	5. Fun Quizzes Part II

Soifon and Nemu found their way to the Squad Six building, and soon discovered Byakuya sitting at his desk doing some paperwork. Nemu whispered timidly to Soifon, "Are you sure about this…?"

"Yes!" Soifon hissed at Nemu. "Come on!" They entered the room quietly, and Byakuya didn't bother looking up from his paperwork. He looked very serious, as if the paperwork was extremely important.

Nevertheless, Soifon greeted loudly, "Good afternoon, Kuchiki-taichou!"

"Good afternoon," Nemu echoed softly.

Nemu put down the rigged quiz sheet onto Byakuya's desk as Soifon announced, "These are some very accurate quizzes that the Shinigami Women's Association would like some captains to take!"

Byakuya looked up from his paperwork, glanced at the quiz and replied, "I do not have the time for petty quizzes."

_Um…maybe I should make it sound more official and mandatory…? _Soifon wondered. "Well," she said. "I worded it wrong. It's not just a quiz…it's more like a survey. It is pretty important." Nemu nodded vigorously as Soifon spoke.

"Important to whom? If it does not threaten Soul Society or the law, I see no reason to take part in this "survey." You would do well to leave me alone," Byakuya stated calmly. He returned his attention to his paperwork at hand.

"It would only take a few seconds…" Nemu offered. "It wouldn't waste your time…"

"Aren't you curious as to what your results are?" Soifon asked. "This quiz tells you what sort of anime character you would be if you were in an anime! _Everyone_ wants to know the answer to that!"

Byakuya said, without looking up from his paperwork, "I, for one, do not care about my results."

Soifon and Nemu sighed; they obviously weren't going to get Byakuya to take the quiz. Nemu murmured, "Well, it shall remain a mystery then… Good-bye." Nemu turned to leave, and Soifon did so as well.

Soifon said to Nemu in a stage whisper, purposely speaking loudly, "I suppose we will never know who Byakuya would be in an anime. Perhaps he would be a minor supporting comic relief character!" The girls giggled.

Byakuya dropped his writing brush, and looked up from his paperwork, sending a death-glare in Soifon and Nemu's direction. Soifon and Nemu broke out into a fast sprint, running away from the Squad Six building as fast as they could.

Although Soifon and Nemu failed to give the quiz to Byakuya, they succeeded in telling him his would-be result if he _had _taken the quiz. But…they also risked their lives.


	6. Black and White Part I

Everyone knows about the shinigami uniforms in Soul Society. After all, how can you miss the stark black robes? When the shinigami wander around Soul Society, fight Hollows, or even sit down for some sake, the robes remain black and dark as can be. Perfectly black!

In Soul Society, Ishida was garbed in his usual stylish Quincy outfit as he walked through the streets. Seeing Kira, a question popped into his mind. _How do the shinigami keep their robes so clean and black? I'm sure when they walk around and fight and such, dust would collect… but their robes are always so black! _"Excuse me?" Ishida asked.

"Oh, yes?" Kira answered as he halted in his walking pace.

"How do you keep your robes so clean? There never seems to be any lint of dust sticking to them…" Ishida said.

"Oh, it's really simple!" Kira replied. He produced a lint roller seemingly out of nowhere. "We just use these! They're quick and easy to use, and it really keeps the black color of the robes perfectly clean!"

Ishida stared at the lint roller in shock. _Lint rollers?! _

Kira demonstrated as he said, "Pretend I have dust on my sleeve. Then, you just run the lint roller over the sleeve, and there! All clean!" The robes seemed to shimmer and sparkle, displaying its cleanliness!

Ishida was speechless. A lint roller was the item that he had least expected to see.

* * *

Later, Ishida wondered if other shinigami also used lint rollers. So, he decided to ask Byakuya a question.

"Excuse me?" Ishida said as he entered the Squad Six building. Byakuya glared at Ishida; the captain was currently doing paperwork. Ishida continued, "How do you keep your scarf so white?" _I'm sure it gets dusty during fights and such, but it always looks so white, _Ishida thought. _I might want to get a hold of one of these lint rollers…_

Byakuya was silent, but just held up a lint roller that looked similar to Kira's.

"May I borrow it please…?" Ishida asked.

Byakuya replied, "No. This lint roller is worth more than your life."

Ishida was, once again, speechless. He manage to muster out, "Thank you for your time, anyhow…" Then, the Quincy boy turned on his heel and exited.

Byakuya rubbed the lint roller across the ends of his scarf quickly, allowing a purer white hue to emerge from the scarf. Sparkles danced across the beautiful cloth.


End file.
